The invention relates to a sanitary fixture with a single- or multi-part mounting housing which has a thread for fastening to a mating thread provided on the water outlet of a sanitary outlet fitting, wherein the mounting housing has a downstream housing end side with flow-through holes, and wherein at least one insertion part can be inserted into the mounting housing as far as an insertion stop.
Sanitary fixtures are required in a very wide variety of embodiments as jet formers, unaerated jet regulators, jet aerators, flow-through quantity regulators or backflow preventers. For example, aerated jet regulators, what are referred to as jet aerators, which are intended to form a homogeneous, non-sputtering and sparkling and soft water jet have also been provided.
DE-U 93 14 990 belonging to the applicant has previously disclosed a jet aerator which, in the mounting housing thereof, has a perforated plate which serves as a jet splitter and has a number of flow-through holes to produce a multiplicity of individual jets. Pins are provided in the discharge region of the flow-through holes, the free pin end of which pins, the pin end facing the perforated plate and converging conically to a point, being designed as a deflecting slope which in each case deflects one of the individual jets coming from the flow-through holes in a manner obliquely with respect to the direction of flow. In order to be able to fit the mounting housing of said previously known jet aerator at the water outlet of a sanitary outlet fitting, a sleeve-shaped outlet mouthpiece, into which the mounting housing can be inserted as far as an insertion stop, is provided. The outlet mouthpiece is provided with a thread which can be screwed to a corresponding mating thread on the water outlet.
The external appearance of the outlet fitting is determined by the water outlet and the adjacent outlet mouthpiece and the screw connection thereof to the water outlet. In order to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance, the visible surfaces of the outlet mouthpiece, on the one hand, and of the outlet fitting in the region of the water outlet thereof, on the other hand, have to be configured as homogeneously as possible. Nevertheless, a narrow gap remains between the outlet mouthpiece and jet regulator insert, which gap has a tendency to become soiled and may have an interfering effect.
A sanitary fixture which likewise serves as a jet aerator and has a multi-part mounting housing has therefore also been provided, said mounting housing having, on the outer circumference thereof, an external thread for screwing into an internal thread provided on the inner circumference of the water outlet of a sanitary outlet fitting (cf. DE 10 2005 010 551 A1). A flow straightener is integrally formed on the mounting housing on the downstream side, the flow straightener being designed as a perforated plate which has flow-through holes and forms the downstream housing end side. A plurality of grate-shaped insertion parts can be inserted into the housing interior of the mounting housing, the insertion parts serving as a jet-regulating device which has to reform the individual jets aerated in the housing interior into a homogeneous, non-sputtering combination jet. The downstream housing end border has a profiling which can serve as a tool engagement surface for the corresponding profiling of a further mounting housing used as a rotation tool. Since the previously known jet aerator from DE 10 2005 010 551 A1 can be screwed into the water outlet of a sanitary outlet fitting to a depth such that the downstream housing end side of the mounting housing does not protrude beyond the water outlet of the outlet fitting, the aesthetic impression is determined solely by the outlet fitting. However, in order to be able to fit or remove the mounting housing to or from the water outlet of the outlet fitting, a further mounting housing or another special rotation tool, which is not always available in particular in a household, is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,513 has therefore also previously disclosed a jet regulator with a sleeve-shaped mounting housing which, on the downstream housing circumference thereof, bears an external thread to which the mounting housing can be screwed by means of an internal thread provided on the inner circumferential side of the water outlet of the outlet fitting. The mounting housing has a downstream housing end side which is formed by metal sieve layers lying one above another and which is guided displaceably in the interior of the mounting housing. By means of action upon said downstream housing end side with a coin, the housing end side is advanced into the housing interior in such a manner that a slot is exposed, the slot receiving the narrow side of the coin and serving as a tool engagement surface for the coin, which is used as a rotation tool. However, the displaceability of the housing end surface has the consequence that the flow conditions in the housing interior of the previously known jet regulator may change, and therefore the previously known jet regulator may not have a consistent and in particular a consistent and in particular a consistently good jet quality and requires a large amount of construction space.
Comparable jet regulators which have, on the downstream housing end side thereof, tool engagement surfaces for a simple rotation tool have also previously been disclosed in WO 2006/094680 A1, CH-C 380042, US 2002/0084353 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,667 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,514.